Harry and DracoA match made in Heaven
by LovelyLion.2013
Summary: Harry and Draco go through some trying times...seperately...until they are brought together for a chance to change each other's dreary lives...True love awaits...
1. Chapter 1 The Not So Graceful Meeting

_Draco woke up from a dream...not just any dream, a dream that has been haunting him since his first year at Hogwarts. A dream about the very popular, very sexy_...did he just think Potter was sexy?..._Harry Potter_...

_'Oh god, here he comes' Draco thought to himself as he stared at the raven-haired boy walking towards him. He felt his heart ache..._

Draco: "Hey Harry, why are you in such a rush? Are you in a rush to meet up with your mudblood friend and that dreadful Weasley?" _I want you to spend time with me..._

Harry: "Shove it, Malfoy."

Draco: "Now now, no need to be rude. I was simply asking a question. Surely you have enough brain cells to answer my question." _Please answer my question..._

Harry: "Malfoy, if your just going to insult me then get the bloody hell out of my way."

_Why can't I ever be nice to him? Stupid, stupid Draco..._

Draco: "Oh, don't be silly. I would never insult you, Potter." _I never want to hurt you Harry..._

Harry: "Malfoy, get out of my way!"

Draco: "Not until I get my answer." _Tell me you feel the same way..._

Harry: "Why won't you leave me alone about this? It happened in first year! Get over it Malfoy!"

Draco: "I can't..." _Because I love you..._

_Draco had a look of pure emotion. His mask had faded, and he couldn't hide how much it hurt him that Pott...Harry, wouldn't except is friendship. The one time he actually _wanted _to be someone's friend, he was denied! His world wasn't making any sense._

Harry: "Leave me alone!"

_Harry left in a rush, brushing past the very hurt Draco, bumping into him and knocking the scared blonde boy on his bottom. Draco had never been more hurt in his life. He stood up and gathered what was left of his dignity and headed straight to the Slytherin common room. _

Draco: "Pansy! I need to speak with you immediately!"

Pansy: "What is it Draco darling?"

Draco: "Potter...he...he won't answer my question!"

Pansy: "What question is that Drakey?"

_Draco couldn't believe that his best, and most loyal, friend who knew absolutely everything about him didn't know something as simple as this._

Draco: "Pansy are you that dense?"

Pansy: "I will not accept you insulting me! If you want to talk, then I'm all ears, but if your just going to sit there and insult me then I'll just leave."

Draco: "I'm sorry, but this is a very simple thing. I figured you would know. I could have sworn I already told you what question I was going to ask him."

Pansy: "Are you referring to the childish one? Referring to why he didn't accept you as his friend?"

_Draco stared in disbelief._

Draco: "Now your insulting me? It's not a childish question! It's an extremely serious question! It could very well decide if I choose to fight for the good side and live a happy life or if I accept the dark mark and live the rest of my life in fear and misery! It's extremely serious and FAR from childish Pansy! Surely you can understand that?"

Pansy: "I didn't know it was that serious, but why do you want _him_ to be your friend?"

Draco: "I've told you already! I'm in love with him!"

_Draco sighed as he put his head in his now weak hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't let himself accept the fact that Harry hated him, and he couldn't let himself get worked up about this. _

_He had long since accepted that he was in love with Potter, but he hadn't anticipated how much hate the boy held for the blonde. He couldn't get the look of pure hatred Harry had on his face when he tore the boy's heart straight from his body out of his head.. _

_He felt as if his world had literally come crumbling down around him. Why was he suddenly so emotional? He wasn't some blushing schoolgirl! What was happening to him?_

_Harry didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from Malfoy. He didn't want Draco to find out how he felt about him. That would be extremely embarrassing. He couldn't face the world if they found out that he had a crush on...Malfoy...Oh, god that would be embarrassing! _

_He didn't mean to bump into Draco that hard. He heard Malfoy hit the ground, and it took every ounce of will power he had not to turn around to help him up and apologise..._

_He just kept walking, or rather jogging, away from Malfoy and to a spot unknown to his classmates. Godric Gryffindor's personal room. Harry had accidentely found it while trying to avoid Filch one night after curfew. _

_He had gotten lost and wound up in an unknown part of Hogwarts. He decided he would stay the night and avoid getting caught by Filch. He couldn't stand the idea of getting detention and wasting his extra time with his horrible potions proffessor._

_Once he arrived at his hiding place, he abruptly fell asleep on the carpet in front of a roaring fire. He woke up, and why he did, he wasn't sure. He then caught the sight of a certain platinum-blonde Slytherin. He couldn't believe what he saw._

_"What are you doing in here? Following me, Malfoy?", Harry said as he glared at the blonde._

_"For your information, I was trying to find somewhere so I could be alone, but apparently I'm not the only one who knows about the existence of this room," Draco said in defense._

_"Well, obviously not," Harry said rolling his eyes. _


	2. Chapter 2 A Blast From the Past

Reviews: Sarah, dear, I love you and your the only one who reviewed my story which makes you even more special to me. Your one of my absolute favorite friends. :)

I think this chapter is very well written and I'm very proud of it...I don't plan on editing any of my work after I have published it. It just seems...weird to me. Anyways, enjoy. (:

Chapter 2-A blast from the past

_Draco was trying to decide if he should leave, or if he should stay and question Potter._

"What are you doing up here Harry?" Draco said as he stared at the raven-haired boy.

"None of your business ferret," Harry said, glaring, standing and facing the fireplace.

_With that, Draco started to head out the door..._

"Wait," Harry said, slowly turning towards Draco.

_Draco was speechless, but he stopped and turned to face the now kneeling Harry._

"Potter wha..."

"Please, don't go. I'm tired of being alone."

"But your always with Granger and Weasley, and if your not with them then somone else is always beside you."

"It's not the same Mlafoy. I know they're my friends, but they don't understand me. They don't see me as just...me. They see me as this great hero, and truth be told I'm just not the hero type. I don't care what anyone else thinks or how brave they think I am. I've been forced into this. I didn't want any of this. I wish Voldemort had picked someone else's mother to kill instead of mine. I know, I probably sound like a horrible person for saying that, but I could have lived a normal life if he had. I just want to be normal."

_Draco stood there staring and contemplating what Harry had just said. He couldn't believe that the Golden Boy didn't like all the attention he got. His heart broke as he realized that mabye Harry had a worse life than he had imagined._

"Harry...I...I uhh..."

"You what? Just spit it out Malfoy. What? You actually thought I liked all the attention?"

_Harry looked at Draco with a questioning gaze. Seemingly finding his answer he said, _"Draco, I don't want any of this. Mabye it's how you wished your life was, but it's just not what I want."

"I envy you Potter."

_Now it was Harry's turn to be speechless._

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me Potter! I envy you! You have friends that truly care about you. I just have friends that my father hired. They're not really my friends, and I've come to realize that no one would care, much less noticed, if I died."

"That's not true."

"And why is that Potter? Don't tell me you don't want me to die. I know your one of the people that I know for a fact want me dead."

"Draco, I...just forget it."

_Harry left, not even glancing at the surprised Draco._

"Harry, wait!"

_He had spoken too late. Harry was already running down the hallway. Draco rushed to find him. He couldn't let the somewhat peaceful moment end so...abruptly, so...horribly. He was terrified that he had lost his chance at being friends with the boy who 6 years earlier had rejected his friendship. He was running down the hallway trying to catch up to Harry when he heard a soft wimper and a couple sniffles. _

_'Oh god please let it not be Potter crying,' he thought as he ran towards the sound._

_He finally found the source of the crying which was, much to his displeasure, Harry. Slowly placing a soft hand on the crying boy's shoulder, "Harry, I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean it. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," _Harry said through the tears that were running down his already red face._

"Harry, please, don't be angry with me. I've never wanted you to be angry with me. Honest. All those mean words I've said...it...it was just out of jealousy," _Draco continued, faltering every time he admitted a secret he rarely admitted to even himself. _

"I've been lied to my whole life by people I truly care about so why should I believe a word you say Draco?"

_Draco, still suprised that Harry actually called him by his name, now said_, "Harry, I...I,"

"Harry I love you," Draco said in a hardly audible whisper.

"You what?"

_Now it was Draco's turn to cry. He brushed away a tear that had run down his cheek, slowly lowering himself to sit on the floor to hide his face in his knees, away from Harry. He had never cried in front of someone, but he had also never said those words to anyone, not even his own mother._

"Draco, are you ok? Listen, I heard what you said, and I don't understand why that would make you cry. Draco, talk to me," _Harry said looking at the blonde, his face full of concern and...what was it? Pain? No, love? That was more plausable._

"Harry, I...have nothing to say to you."

"Please, I want to know what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand," _Draco said turning to look Harry in the eyes. Draco let out a small gasp once he realized how close they were. He could look directly into Harry's deep emerald eyes. Harry didn't seem to be bothered by their closeness. Draco closed the distance between them. He had no idea why he did that, but he didn't exactly regret it either. _

_'Ohmygod! Wha...?' Harry thought as Draco gently pressed their lips together. Harry was pleasantly surprised by this. He couldn't believe that Draco was kissing him. He actually didn't mind, especially after what he had just said. He wondered if this was Draco's way of telling him without actually saying it again._

_When they stopped kissing they couldn't do anything except stare into each others eyes. Harry wished that this moment would never end, and his emerald and Draco's silver-grey eyes would mix together as one and would stay that way forever. Draco ran his finger along Harry's lightning-shaped scar, keeping his eyes lost in a pool of bright emerald. Draco couldn't help but think that he had died and gone to Heaven. He was brought sharply back to reality when Harry grabbed his hand and said, _"Draco, do you really love me?"

Shocked by his sudden words he said,"Yes, of course."

"But...why?" _Harry said with a confused look on his face, his eyes still deeply lost in grey skies._

"Your brave whether you believe it or not, your...uh...gosh...your well..."

"Oh goodness just spit it out! Nothing could possibly be that difficult to say," _Harry said, loosing his patience with the now stuttering Draco._

"Your gorgeous! There I said it! Happy?"

_Harry smiled and replied, _"Why, yes I am." _With that Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders and pulled him close for another kiss. _

**Author's Note: I very much wanted to turn this into a little fling, but I'm going to keep this clean..ish lol :) There will be plenty more kissing, so...just a warning. If you don't like the idea of 2 guys falling in love then what the heck are you doing reading a Draco and Harry love story? Hmmm? Exactly if you don't like it don't read it...simple :) Now, I need reviews, please, to make me feel like I actually accomplished something...**


	3. Chapter 3 A Change of Heart

**Chapter 3: A Change of Heart**

Reviews:

SoulSearcher95: Thank you soooooosososososooooo much for your review! I'm glad you loved my story :) I was worried no one would like it, much less read it, so thank you :D

Maddie: Glad you liked the kissing scene lol there will be plenty more juuuuust sayin' lol I'm trying to make this story really heartfelt and I'm trying not to make it too uhh whats the word...fake? Soppy, no...Well ya I forgot the word I wanna use buuuut anyways I want it to seem real.

_Harry woke up to find a sleeping Draco lying on his chest_. _'How did he get here? And why is he using me as a pillow?' Harry thought while he looked at the blonde's head. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through the boy's hair. He did his best not to move and wake the boy who was still asleep on his chest._

_Draco's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Harry. 'Wha...?' He thought as he stared at the raven-haired boy._

"Oh, look who's awake. Did you have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

"Surprising well considering what company I was in," _Draco winced as he saw the hurt look on Harry's face and he continued_, "I'm sorry. Old habits die hard. I'm really sorry," _Draco_ _said, trying to make Harry feel better._

"I understand," _Harry said looking away with a distant look on his face_.

_Harry stared off for quite some time when he suddenly said, _"Draco, will things ever change between us? I need to know."

"Harry, I swear things will be very different. I love you, and I don't want to hurt you anymore. You mean everything to me."

_Seeing Harry look like he was about cry he asked worriedly, _"Harry, is something wrong?"

"I'm just...happy. Draco, you have no idea how happy you just made me," _Harry said, grabbing Draco's chin, forcing him to look in his eyes, he said_, "Draco, I love you. I have for as long as I can remember."

_Draco didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He took advantage of their closeness...again. Draco attempted to pour all of his heart into that kiss. 'Oh, I love you Harry' Draco thought as Harry's soft fingers absentmindedly brushed through his golden locks. Harry leaned far enough away so he could whisper_, "Draco, I love you"

"I love you more, Harry."

"Prove it," _Harry said, playfully pushing Draco's shoulder._

_With a mischevious grin Draco said_, "Oh, I will, just wait."

_Harry gave Draco a confused and questioning look before knocking him to the ground. _

**Random auothor's note: That was for you Maddie :)**

_The next day outside the Great Hall after everyone had already gone inside..._

"Hey, Harry,"_ Draco said looking up and down the hallway._

"Yes, Draco?"

"Uh, where do you, uh, want to sit?" _Draco said looking at Harry nervously._

"Wherever your sitting, darling," _Harry said trying to calm the blonde down._

"Well...Gryffindor or Slytherin? What will everyone say? Harry, I'm freaking out," _Draco said looking even more nervous by the second._

"It doesn't matter what anyone says. Listen, I love you, and it won't bother me what they say. Will it bother you?" _Harry said giving Draco a questioning look._

"Well," _Draco said avoiding Harry's gaze, _"I don't want to be hexed or or or killed," _Draco stuttered._

"You'll be fine darling. I'll protect you. I promise no one will hurt you as long as your with me. Don't worry your pretty little head off," _Harry said giving Draco a soft kiss on the forehead._

_With that Draco said, _"Alright. I trust you."

_Noticing how Draco became slightly less stressed he turned to him and said, _"Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yes, and we're sitting at my table if you don't mind," Draco said.

_Laughing, Harry said_, "I don't mind."

_With that, they walked in the Great Hall hand in hand. As they walked in, all eyes were on them. Everyone gasped. Hermione gave Harry a knowing smile, while Ron was red with fury. Harry had a big smile on his face gladly taking a seat at his beloved's side. Draco had been looking around the Great Hall nervously thinking he was going to be hexed any second. Harry noticed that and gently squeezed his hand an whispered in his ear, _"Your fine, calm down." _This seemed to make him feel better because then you could see his sneer turn into a charming smile. _

**A/N: I know it has taken me forever to post, but I've been forgetting to write...I'm sorry...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and all the chapters soon to come... (:**


	4. Chapter 4 A Tease Or Two For Love

_Chapter 4-A Tease Or Two For Love_

_Reviews:_

_SoulSearcher95_: I'm so glad that you have continued to read my story. I'm both impressed and pleased. Thank you. Your reviews make my life worth living (well, more so anways lol) so thank you and keep em comin' cuz I plan to make this a very long story...I have too many ideas to keep it short...I liked your idea of having them sit with Luna...I can just imagine now what she would say or rather...not say hmmm...lol Once again, thank you for continuing to read, and review, my story :)

_I'm going to (hopefully) make this chapter longer than the previous ones, but...I'm not sure I can...but it's worth a shot :)_

_Oh, and I've been leaving something out of my other chapters as well...the disclaimer...well...I could NEVER be as good a writer as the fabulous J.K. Rowling...I'm trying, but I am failing greatly...Well, anyways, the characters are not mine, never have been never will be, the only thing that's mine is the plot, which, I have gotten inspiration from many many many Drarry stories, though, they're not exactly the same, but...well...the whole Drarry thing wasn't my idea (though I wish that genious idea had been my own, but alas, it is not) Well, enough of my blabbering...enjoy the story :)_

_Oh, and I forgot the warning as well...WARNING! This contains slash! Don't like, don't read :)_

_Where we left off..._

_With that, they walked in the Great Hall hand in hand. As they walked in, all eyes were on them. Everyone gasped. Hermione gave Harry a knowing smile, while Ron was red with fury. Harry had a big smile on his face gladly taking a seat at his beloved's side. Draco had been looking around the Great Hall nervously thinking he was going to be hexed any second. Harry noticed that and gently squeezed his hand an whispered in his ear, _"Your fine, calm down." _This seemed to make him feel better because then you could see his sneer turn into a charming smile. _

"Draco, are you alright?" _Harry asked, noticing how nervous he became again._

"Yeah, I'm...uh...fine. I just um...need something to drink," _Draco said, motioning towards his goblet._

"Sure. Anyways, darling, how come you seem so nervous?" _Harry said, looking at Draco's worried face._

"It's...I...uh...I'm just nervous," _Draco said, looking around worriedly._

"Yeah, I get that, but why darling?" _Harry said in response._

"Your friends freak me out, and would you stop calling me that!" _Draco said irritably._

"Stop calling you what darling?" _Harry said teasing his boyfriend._

_(And yes at this point they are boyfriends. Just not publicly...in the wizarding world...yet :) mwhahahahaha (^-^)_

"Must you insist on teasing me?" _Draco asked, closing his eyes in irritation._

"Oh, yes, I must," _Harry said, letting a small smile grace his lips._

"Why am I tortured so?" _Draco asked the ceiling._

"You know you love me. I wouldn't exactly call this torture. Some might call it

flirting," _Harry said, clearly enjoying how stressed Draco was._

_Draco gave Harry his infamous death glare and said,"_I would not consider that flirting, I consider it annoying."

"Awh, come on, don't be harsh," _Harry said playfully._

"Shut up," _Draco drawled._

_Harry decided it was better to listen to the blonde instead of annoying him further._

"I'm sorry Draco, I'll stop annoying you. But only because I love you. Consider yourself lucky," _Harry said matter-of-factly._

"I do consider myself lucky,"_ Draco said slowly letting his lips slip into a smile, Harry's smile actually. Everyone gasped as they saw the two boys kiss. There were many smiles as well as some very shocked expressions. Harry and Draco didn't seem to notice as they were lost in their own little world. _

_Blaise whispered in Draco's ear,"_Finally got what you wanted Dragon?"

"Malfoy's always get what they want," _Draco said in a whisper inaudible to Harry._

_Draco glanced over at Harry when he thought he saw sadness in the boy's eyes. Draco was momentarily guilty and worried. He hadn't been able to think about it much since he heard a dreamy voice coming from a certain Ravenclaw._

"You two are quite a cute couple," _Luna said in a way too cheerful voice._

_Slightly blushing, Harry said, _"Thank you, Luna."

"Everyone is talking about you. Ron and Hermione sent me over here to ask you two if you would sit with them. Ron swore he wouldn't hex your little boyfriend over there," _Luna said, pointing at Draco._

"I am not little, mabye a little underweight, but not "little". Besides, I would prefer not to sit with that filthy little mud..."_ Draco couldn't finished due to Harry's elbow that had come in contact with his ribs followed by a glare._

"Alright, alright, sitting with Harry's friends would be lovely. An honor, really," _Draco said with clear sarcasm_.

_Draco could feel Harry's warning glare, but refused to look at him. Instead he stood up, grabbed Harry's hand, and practically dragged him over to the Gryffindor table._

"I believe we were invited to join you two?" _Draco said, staring at the couple with obvious disgust._

_Harry pretended it didn't bother him, but he knew that it actually tore him up inside. _

"Don't give us that look ferret or it'll be the last thing you do," _Ron warned_.

"Oh, I'm so scared of wimpy little weasel," _Draco drawled_, "How is that Harry chose to be your friend over me?"

"Because your a bloody git! You good for nothing, self-loving, pig-nosed worthless peice of..." _Ron started, but was interrupted by Harry._

"Ron, knock it off! I'm sick of the name calling and the hate! Can't everyone just get along? Gosh, for once I would like to enjoy an evening with my friends _and _my boyfriend! Just one bloody day! Is that so hard?" _Harry said looking around the table._

_Everyone was quiet at that. No one argued. No one called anyone names, and no one hexed anyone. Draco, obviously pleased, sat down on the oppisite side of the table, facing Hermione and Ron. Harry sat down next to him._

"Look, Harry I'm sorry, but I still don't like the git. Why do you like him Harry?" _Ron said, clearly confused._

"Because he sees _me. _He doesn't see Harry Potter the Golden Boy, the Chosen One, he sees Harry. Just plain Harry. Me. That's all I've ever wanted, and he's a lot nicer than he seems right now. Speaking of which, Draco, stop being such a bloody git," _Harry said glaring at the blonde._

_Clearly taking the hint, Draco gave everyone a charming smile and said, _"I'm sorry for my rudeness. It's a habit, that's all. Nothing personal. Truce?"_ Draco said, still smiling._

_Ron and Hermione just stared at Draco disbelieving. Harry laughed at the funny expressions on his friend's faces._

_Ron just sat there gaping like some bewildered fish. He was comepletly incapable of speaking. Hermione couldn't speak for a while as well, but slowly coming to her senses she says, "_Harry, I'm glad you finally found someone that makes you happy, but don't you think that Draco is, well, the most unlikely person you could have chosen?"

"Well, yes, I realize this, but it doesn't bother me one bit. I honestly don't care what anyone else thinks," _Harry said, turning towards Draco._

_As if to prove his point, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him into a kiss. There were a few coughs and quite a few gasps, but Harry and Draco seemed unaware of everyone. The two boys, or rather young men, didn't even notice a certain blue-eyed professor staring down on them._

_A/N:Busted mwhahahahaha! ^.^_

"Excuse me boys," _Dumbeldore said as the two boys turned to look at him, both red in the cheeks, "_but I do believe that little display of affection is strictly forbidden. You two will accompany me to my office immediately."

_Harry and Draco followed their proffesor with eyes downcast, slightly embarrased. They didn't notice the little twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. That little delighted, all-knowing look that had been gone for many months since the war had ended. They headed through the familiar halls of Hogwarts not paying attention to anything but the floor. They kept glancing nervously at each other, occasionally glancing up at Albus. They were so lost in thought that they hadn't seen Dumbldore abruptly stop in front of a painting and nearly walked right into him. _

"Quite an interesting couple these two made," _Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the painting in front of them. Draco and Harry looked up to see a painting of a very proud Salazar Slytherin with his arm wrapped around a seemingly beeming Godric Gryffindor. They were both wearing fancy suits and above their heads was a sign that read 'Congradulations!'._

_Clearly curious, Harry asked, "Sir, why is there a congrdulations sign? What were they celebrating?"_

_Dumbledore smiled and said, _"It was their wedding."

_Draco became extremely pale, more pale than usual, while Harry looked as if he was unable to breathe. _

_Finally catching his breathe Harry said, _"Um...wedding, sir?"

"Yes, wedding. Hardly anyone knows about their relationship, but I am one of the few who knew it would happen before either of them even realized it. Draco, you do know that you are one of Salazar's descendents?"

"Yes, sir," _Draco said, still staring at the painting._

"And Harry, I know you have realized by now that you are one of Godric's descendents."

"Yes, sir, but what do they have to do with me and Draco?" _Harry asked, trying to figure things out._

"Ah, well as you can see Godric and Salazar were a couple," _Dumbledore said, looking at the painting_, "In the wizarding world same sex marriage is quite common and rarely spoken against. They are the reason why."

"So proffessor, your telling us that they are the reason why same sex marriage is, well, accepted?" _Harry said, indicating the painting._

_With a twinkle in his eye, he said, "_Yes, Harry. You two should be proud. Now, I assume that now everyone in the Great Hall know about you two?"

"Well, yeah..." _Draco said, finally coming to his senses_.

_Dumbledore looked...sad at this. _

"Now boys, although gay couples are common, you two are going to be extremely discriminated against. There are going to be a lot of people who are going to try to tear you apart. We can't prevent their attempts, but we can protect you. Now, I have an idea. Wait a moment," _Dumbledore said, then more to himself he said,_ "That has to be it...well of course...Merlin...," _He said, then turning towards the couple he said_, "Have you boys been in Godric's personal room?"

A/N: Sorry to leave you guys at such a cliffie, but I just didn't know what else to write...guess I have writer's block...dang it :/ well...I'm also sorry that it has taken me nearly a month to write another chapter but for some reason, even with all the free time I have, I haven't wrote in a while...weird but whatever...anyways,I'll update as soon as possible and please review this! PLEASE! If you have a heart you'll review this *gives you big puppy dog eyes* Well...I love you all :) ta ta for now :D


	5. Chapter 5 The Love Spell

_A/N: If you read this PLEASE review! I want to know what everyone thinks of my story..._

_Reviews:_

_SoulSeracher95- You are my most loyal reviewer! Your awesome, thank you SOOOOOOO much for your reviews I'm so glad you love my story :) I feel accomplished :D and stay with me and this story because this is gonna be a long story lol eventually (fingers crossed) like almost 30 chapters...I'm estimating here lol but anyways enjoy! :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to my most loyal reader/reviewer: SoulSearcher95_

_From last chapter..._

"Now, I have an idea. Wait a moment," _Dumbledore said, then more to himself he said,_ "That has to be it...well of course...Merlin...," _He said, then turning towards the couple he said_, "Have you boys been in Godric's personal room?"

_Draco and Harry shared a bemused look. _

"Sir, what has that got to do with anything?" _Harry said, still not understanding the connection._

_Dumbledore had that knowing look on his very aged face. _

"Boys, Godric put a certain spell on that room. Am I right to assume that you two figured out how you felt in that room?" _the professor asked, glancing at the two._

"Well, yes sir, but..." _Harry started to say but was cut off by Draco._

"Sir, I've known I loved him for a while now."

"I believe that you told him very shortly after being in that room, am I correct?"

"Yes, I told him right after he ran out," _Draco said after a little thought._

_Dumbledore seemed to ponder this a moment before saying,_ "Draco, Harry, the spell that Godric put on his room was meant to make every person who went into that room tell exactly who their heart belonged to. That's how he got Salazar to admit his feelings for him. Boys, you two truly care about each other. The spell also made it impossible for the two to lie to each other if they had been in the room together. You can't lie to each other no matter how hard you tried. It would be impossible."

_Draco and Harry just stood there with surprised looks on their faces. _

"I can't lie to him?" _Harry and Draco said at the same time then looked at the ground their faces blushing. _

"No, boys you can't lie to each other. Ever," _Dumbledore said, taking one last look at the painting before saying,_ "Now boys, I believe it's time for you to go to class."

"Yes, sir," _Harry and Draco said at the same time again, looking at their feet once more._

_Harry and Draco made their way back to the Great Hall to realize everyone had left. They hadn't been able to finish their lunch so they decided to head to the kitchens and grab something quick to eat before class. Draco and Harry were just about to leave and got to class when Professor Snape showed up..._

**A/N: In the words of SoulSearcher95 " *gasp DUN DUN DUNNNNN* " bahahaha :) I really wanted this to be a cliffie...so, yep...if you hate me well oh well...I'll get over it...I think...*runs and hides in a corner...crying* "Please, don't hate me!" Well...please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Too Close for Words

Chapter 6 - Too Close For Words

Reviews:

SoulSearcher95- As loyal as ever :) I had to make ch. 5 a short chapter cuz...well...I really didn't know what to write. I'm sorry :( I'll make it up to you I swear :) Well...I'll try to anyways lol

I know that on the 5th ch. I left off some people who reviewed the 4th ch. ...I'm sorry I was in a hurry and my internet has been acting up and it's very aggrevating...

Where we left off...

_Harry and Draco made their way back to the Great Hall to realize everyone had left. They hadn't been able to finish their lunch so they decided to head to the kitchens and grab something quick to eat before class. Draco and Harry were just about to leave and got to class when Professor Snape showed up..._

"Boys, why aren't you in class?" _Snape said with his usual sneer._

"Proffessor Dumbledore called us to his office," _Draco said casually._

_Snape just stood there looking down on the two boys and then said, "_I suppose it was about Godric and Salazar. I think it would be wise of you boys to get to class before you are missed...or rather, not missed, "_Snape said, shooting a glance in Harry's direction_.

"You might want to watch how you look at certain people. They might decide to let the Dark Lord destroy you without a second thought," _Draco said, glaring at his godfather._

_Snape just stood there returning the glare his godson was giving him. Niether of them noticed the surprised look on Harry's face._

_Draco, finally noticing Harry, said,"_Harry, what's wrong?"

_Harry looked as if he was going to cry. Draco saw this and was immediately at his side. Draco wrapped Harry in a hug and said,"_Harry, you're worrying me. What's the matter?"

_Harry's face contorted into a grimace as he fell to the ground in agony._

_'Harry, so nice to see you again. I believe you have some explaining to do. Now, it has come to my attention that you have become infatuated with a certain...boy. (faint laughter) Now, I believe that this...boy...is also someone who will very soon recieve the Dark Mark? Am I right? Ah, well, yes of course I am. Harry, you don't realize that you have fallen into another one of my traps. Draco never wanted to go through with it, but as you can tell I can be quite persuasive. Do you understand how easily it is for me to trick you? How easily it will be for your dear Draco to destroy you? He is under a spell, Harry. He doesn't truly love you. I merely saw what was in your heart, and there he was. I came up with a very thought out plan. It will not fail. As a matter of fact, it is about to be complete. Draco will destroy you very soon. You might want to watch your back. There is nothing you, or Dumbledore, can do to stop me! (maniacal laughter)'_

_The whole time during this vision of Voldemort, Draco had one of Harry's hands in his and the other hand lightly on his waist. _

_Harry, slowly coming back to reality, says,"_Draco, what happened?"

_"_You you you(_A/N: Yes, I know I said that 3 times lol it's not a typo) _you looked like you were about to cry and then you...you just fell and started screaming and crying and...and you scared me. Are you alright?" _Draco said, looking at Harry with concern._

"I am now," _Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco. He couldn't shake the thought that Draco might not really love him, and he was just being deceived. He knew that Voldemort someitmes played with people's minds and that some of the things he says aren't true, but, sadly, Harry could see that there could easily be truth in what he had said. Draco kissed Harry's forehead and then slowly stood him up. Draco swept Harry up into his arms and he didn't acknowledge Harry's whimper of protest. He deftly carried him up the stairs to their room. Once there he laid Harry on the bed and lightly kissed his forehead._

_"_Now you get some rest, sweetie," _Draco said as caring as a doting mother._

_Harry couldn't fall asleep. He kept having nightmares of Draco taking him to Voldemort and proclaiming 'I never loved you Potter! I can't believe you were such a fool to actually believe I ever did!' These nightmares terrified him more than Voldemort himself. He would rather die than see them come true. He loved Draco with all his heart, and he couldn't stand the thought that Draco doesn't have any feelings for him._


	7. Chapter 7 True Love's Tattoo

Reviews:

mysterrysister: Toreply to your review...They really are in love ***spoiler alert***

Estelle J: I'm not forshadowing...much...lol :) You'll have to wait and see...

SoulSearcher95: Ah, my loyal reader/reviewer! Love u! lol Anywaaaays, like I said Draco will do some explaining, but...it's not his fault so it will be difficult trying to write his apology...he's not going to apologise in this chapter though...just sayin' lol

To the people that reviewed my 5th chapter...

SoulSearcher95 WITchY65 hannah anklewood Gemma Estelle J Laurel G. mysterrysister

Thank you soooooo much for reading/reviewing my story! :D Keep it up...please :)

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to a new loyal reader/reviewer;

**Estelle J **

A/N:I love each and every one of you who reads or reviews my story! You guys are the best! You guys are the reason why I continue on with this story. So, Thank you! :D

From earlier...

_These nightmares terrified him more than Voldemort himself. He would rather die than see them come true. He loved Draco with all his heart, and he couldn't stand the thought that Draco doesn't have any feelings for him._

_Harry awoke after experiencing another nightmare. In his dream he was in a tree and was about to fall. He saw Draco standing under the tree, smiling and holding his arms up ready to catch him. As soon as Harry was about five feet from the ground Draco got a dark look in his eyes and moved out of the way, letting Harry fall to the ground. _

_He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Never has he had such a strange dream. He swung his feet over the edge of his bed and got up to get ready for class. As he was getting up he noticed a note on his bedside table. _

_'Harry, my love, meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8:00. I have a surprise for you.'_

_Harry was, of course, curious, but he was also wary of Draco's invitation. What if what Voldemort had said was true and this was just a trap? He really wanted to believe that Draco was sincere and didn't mean him harm, but he knew better than to trust a known enemy, no matter what happened between them be it truce or agreement. Harry decided he would go along with it anyway. He knew that Voldemort was going to find him one way or another and if it was by using the man he loves to trick him into coming then so be it._

_Draco wasn't sure why, but he awoke in the middle of the night because he had a terrible nightmare. His nightmare was himself looking up into a tree and seeing Harry. He watched him fall, and he had his arms outstretched and he could swear he felt himself smiling. At the last second he felt himself move away from Harry. He was terrified. He had let the man he loves fall to the ground. How could he do that? He knew that it was only a dream, but he couldn't stop thinking that only a few weeks back he might have let Harry fall, but he knew for a fact that if this truly happened there would be no way he would let Harry get hurt. He's been through enough already. Draco decided to get out of bed, he couldn't fall back asleep after seeing that, and get ready for class. He knew that there would be no one awake yet, so he decided to go ahead to breakfast to eat alone._

_'I wonder if Harry got my note yet. I can't wait ti give him his surprise! It's already been a month! I love him so much!' Draco thought while walking to the Great Hall._

_Draco didn't notice that a certain dark'haired boy wasnot far behind him, lost in his own little world as well._

_Harry didn't notice the love of his life walking a few feet ahead of him. He was currently thinking about the note Draco had left him. He still hadn't been convinced that it was sincere...and harmless. Well, the note itself was safe. He had made plenty sure of that with various(and countless) kinds of spells and charms to make sure it wouldn't, say, explode in his face. Harry was still lost in his thoughts when he came to the door to the Great Hall. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that it took him a minute to realize where he was. Once he pushed open the doors one thought had come to mind..._

_'Draco...'_

_Draco looked around the Great Hall to make sure he truly was the only one awake and close to the door he saw..._

_'Harry...'_

"Harry!" _Draco said with a little too much enthusiasm._

"Draco! What are you doing up so early?" _Harry said, truly curious. _

"I...woke up...and couldn't fall back asleep." _Draco said, avoiding his nightmare._

_Harry clearly wasn't convinced that he had heard all of the story. He could tell Draco was hiding something by the look in his eyes. _

"Draco, what's bothering you?" _Harry asked, looking at Draco questioningly._

_Draco walked towards the door and mumbled something that sounded like 'nightmare'. Draco avoided Harry's worried gaze._

"Draco, please tell me what's wrong." _Harry said, practically begging._

_Draco took a deep breathe and then decided to tell Harry about his nightmare._

"Alright, I...I had a nightmare." _Draco said, still not meeting Harry's eyes._

"Is that all Draco? That doesn't seem that bad. What was it about?" _Harry asked._

"It was you...in a tree...and you fell...and I could have caught you but...but I moved. I don't know why I did! I mean it was just a dream and I don't really have control over them. If it really happened I would have, no doubt, caught you! You know I would!" _Draco said in a flustered rush._

_Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders, _"Draco, calm down. It's fine. It was just a dream. Everythings alright. I know you would have caught me."

_Harry lowered his hands from Draco's shoulders and gently held his hands. Looking into Draco's eyes Harry realized that Draco truly did love him. He couldn't think about that much longer because he was distracted by a weird tingling feeling on his stomach. 'What the..?'_

_Harry lifted up his shirt to look at his stomach and on his stomach just below his bellybutton was a very peculiar tattoo. 'How did this get here?'_

_Draco noticed Harry looking at his stomach and then he saw the tattoo. _

"Harry, what is that and when did you get that?" _Draco said in a curious tone._

"I have no idea. What in the world?" _Harry said, keeping his eyes on his new tattoo._

_Harry has only seen this type of tattoo on one person before and it was his potion's master Snape. It had been on his wrist not his stomach though. It had been a true love's mark. It could only appear if..._

"Draco, do you have a tattoo on your stomach?" _Harry said staring at Draco's shirt where he thought there was a tattoo._

"I don't think so. Last time I checked I didn't, but you never know I might.."

_Draco was caught off by Harry who had lifted up his shirt. Draco heard Harry's sharp intake of breathe, and when he looked down at Harry's face he nearly started crying at the look on his face._

"Harry?" _Draco said, looking at Harry._

"Draco, you have a tattoo." _Harry said while turning to face the opposite direction. _

_Draco looked down and sure enough there was a tattoo...identical to the one on Harry's stomach._

"Harry, what does this mean?" _Draco said to the boy walking away from him._

_Harry slowly turned around to face him, _"It means we're soul mates, Draco. That's what it means."

"You sound like you don't like it at all. What's the matter?" _Draco said worriedly._

_Harry said nothing, he walked up to Draco and placed a hand on his cheek._

"Draco, I love you."

_With that, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco was surprised, but there was no good reason to complain about Harry's suddeness. 'Course, he could've atleast given me a warning' Draco thought jokingly._


	8. Chapter 8 The Irish Never Learn

Reviews:

A/N: So, I just realized that from the 1st chapter I did some major time jumping. Draco was telling Pansy how if Potter didn't eccept his friendship that he would be forced to accept the dark mark. Well, I think all my other chapters are set after the War. So, sorry if any of you picked up on that. I guess I wasn't paying attention lol...ooops... Well, I have really enjoyed writing this story and I'm going to make this a pretty long story hopefully filled with romance, suspense, and action. :) Enjoy!

_From last chapter..._

"Draco, I love you."

_With that, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco was surprised, but there was no good reason to complain about Harry's suddeness. 'Course, he could've atleast given me a warning' Draco thought jokingly._

"We should probably get something to eat before everyone shows up," _Draco said._

_Harry nodded his agreement. They ate, and as they were leaving the Great Hall they ran into one of their proffessors._

"Proffessor Snape, I have a question." _Harry said, looking at Severus._

"And what question would that be Mr. Potter?"

"I want to ask about the tattoo on your wrist," _Harry said, gesturing towards Snape's wrist._

_Holding his wrist and pulling it to his chest_,"How do you know about my tattoo?"

"I saw it once, Sir. During the battle with Voldemort_._" _At the mention of the Dark Lord's name, Snape said_,"Boy, just because you destroyed him it doesn't mean you removed the fear from his name. You must never speak his name. He must be forgotten. Now that that's been said, what did you want to know about my tattoo?"

"Sir, I wanted to know who your soul mate is." _Harry said, truly curious._

"That is rather personal information. Why the sudden interest in soul mates, ?"

_Harry's answer was lifting up his shirt to expose the tattoo on his stomach. Snape looked at it for a moment, and then asked,"And who is your soul mate, ?"_

_"Him." Harry said, pointing a finger in Draco's direction. You could see the blush on Draco's face from a mile away. Snape just stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock._

"This...this can't be! How could this possibly..."_ Snape said, still clearly in shock._

"What do you mean sir?" _Harry said, confused._

"It means, , that...well let me start from the beginning. To answer your earlier question, my soul mate is none other than...Lucius Malfoy."

_Harry gasped._ _Snape continued_,"I didn't realize until after he had gotten married. It was too late for us to be together, publicly. I found out he was my soul mate one night during a mission the Dark Lord had sent us on. He had sent me and him to kill a family of muggles.

I obviously didn't like the idea, but it's not as if I could say anything against it. Well, he had been cut by one of the muggles and I grabbed his wrist to help him off the ground, and when I let go of his wrist there was a tattoo that hadn't been there before.

I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew that it most likely had something to do with me. Once the muggles were dead, we were about to leave, and I told him that he had a tattoo on his wrist. He didn't believe me until he looked at his wrist.

He told me to show him my wrist, and at first I didn't understand why. Until I saw the tattoo on my wrist. He began to explain what the tattoos meant, and I was completely suprised. We decided to head to the manor to discuss everything.

He said that he couldn't just leave his wife to be with me. We both realized that if there was going to be anything between us it would have to be secret. So secret that not even the Dark Lord could find out. You both know how difficult that is.

One night we decided to...well...experiment. We didn't talk for a month or so after that. He showed up at my door one night and he told me something that to this day I still don't understand how it was possible.

Draco, you know what the news was don't you? Did your father tell you?"

"Yes, he told me." _Draco said avoiding Harry's questioning gaze._

", what I'm about to tell you, you must not repeat to anyone else for as long as you live. I have risked my life many times over just to keep it a secret. The news that Lucius gave me was...well...that he was...pregnant." _Harry gaped at his proffessor with utmost shock. _

"Draco is mine and Lucius' son." _Snape said, adding to Harry's shock._

"I thought it wasn't possible for soul mates to appear in two generations in a row," _Harry said, looking at Draco now._

"I didn't think it was. Snape, what does this mean?" _Draco said, looking in Snape's direction._

"It means that your love was strong enough to break the rule of tradition. Something about how you two feel about each other changed everything that is supposed to be."

_Harry and Draco exhcnaged a glance while simultaneously linking their hands together._

"How is that even possible?" _Draco asked his father._

"I'm not sure, Draco. I wish Dumbledore were here to explain this. I know he would have an answer." _Snape said sadly._

_At the mention of the late headmaster Harry started to feel sad again. He had been happy for a while now, all thoughts and guilt of the people that had died due to Voldemort out of his mind. He had finally been able to act normally and not be "the one who lived" anymore. _

_There was no more need to be the hero anymore, but with the mention of Albus all those feelings of guilt and melancholy came back to him. With a quiet sob he fell to his knees, and he let go of Draco's hand. His shoulders were gently shaking with his quiet sobbing. _

"Harry? What's the matter?" _Draco asked, who had just knelt by Harry. _

_Harry sat there crying, his arms arounds Draco's neck and crying into Draco's shoulder. _

"I feel like everyone's death is my fault. I could have saved them, but I didn't. It's all my fault," _Harry said, still sobbing. _

"Harry, it's not your fault! It's the Dark Lord's. No one but him. Definitely not you, Harry," _Draco said, grabbing ahold of Harry's hands. _

_Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and saw a look of true concern. _

"Thank you, Draco," _Harry said, staring into Draco's deep, grey eyes. _

"Anything for you, love," _Draco said, giving Harry a heart-stopping smile._

"Are you two quite finished?" _Snape said impatiently._

"Um, yeah, sorry father," _Draco said, simultaneously standing up and offereing his hand to Harry._

_Draco helped Harry to his feet, but he didn't let go of his hand._

_Snape glanced down at their hands, rolled his eyes, and said_,"You two should probably get ready for class. Did you boys eat yet?" _Snape asked, suddenly very father-like._

"Yes, father," _Draco said, looking up at his proffessor._

"You two better head off to class then. Run along," _Snape said, making a move with his hand._

_With that, Draco and Harry headed off to their first class of the morning. They just so happened to be in transfiguration together today. _

"I'm so glad we get to spend more time together!" _Draco said excitedly._

_Harry just laughed and nodded his agreement. _

"You are so adorable when your excited, Draco," _Harry said, stifling a laugh._

"Harry, when aren't I adorable?" _Draco said sarcastically._

"Point taken," _Harry said, laughing once again._

_Class went by pretty uneventive. Nobody even noticed Harry and Draco sitting in the back of the room holding hands. They sneeked a kiss before their proffessor noticed. No one had any idea. Every time anyone looked back, they looked as if they were totally repulsed by each other. _

_They both kept up with the act but only because they thought it was just too funny. It wasn't to keep up appearances, but they both enjoyed it and it was something they were used to._

_After class was over they parted ways, a kiss on the cheek seemed sufficient for Harry, but Draco had other plans. Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him close for a heart-stopping kiss. Everyone around them stood staring with their mouths hung open in shock. Now they had everyone's attention._

_'Bout time someone noticed us' Draco thought stubbornly._

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us?" _A certain Irish student said._

"Sorry, Seamus. It never came into the conversation. My bad," _Harry said, giving Seamus an apologetic shrug._

"Sorry? You never told me you were into blokes, and all you can say is 'sorry'? I mean come on, I never even had a chance!" _Seamus said, practically throwing a tantrum._

_Harry's face turned bright red and he looked completely embarrassed and out of place. _

"Listen here leprecaun, you need to back off! He's mine! And if you think you ever had a chance with him you might want to take another look in the mirror! And as of right now, if I hear anyone trying to make a move on my man they will end up in before they can blink with something so incurable that they will live in agony for the rest of the unimportant stupid lives! So back off you half-brained twit!" _Draco said, being very protective and I'll admit, kinda rude. _

_Seamus ran away, tears streaming down his face. Everyone in the hallway had cleared, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the hallway._

"Draco, you didn't have to be that mean," _Harry said, punching Draco on the arm._

"I'm sorry, love, but I can't stand the thought of someone making a move on you. Your mine, and I want everyone to know that," _Draco said while wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and laying his forehead on Harry's._

_"You can be so sweet sometimes, Draco," Harry said, lost in Draco's silver-grey eyes._

_"I know," Draco said arrogantly._

_"And now it's gone," Harry said jokingly._

_"Very funny, Harry. Come here," Draco said, pulling Harry a little bit closer._

_Draco kissed Harry once again, but Harry pulled away to say,"Draco, can I ask you something?"_


	9. Chapter 9 Time Not Wasted

_**A/N: I've had a lot of free time lately, and I've been doing a lot of writing. I'm very tempted to stop writing though, since a lot of people are reading my stories but hardly anyone is reviewing them. I wrote my stories specifically so I could hear what people think of my stories. It's not worth it if I'm only getting one or two reviews per chapter. It's just not worth it.**_

_**Well, anyway, I'll continue with the story. This story I am determined to finish, and it will have a lot of chapters, too.**_

_**From last chapter...**_

_"You can be so sweet sometimes, Draco," Harry said, lost in Draco's silver-grey eyes._

_"I know," Draco said arrogantly._

_"And now it's gone," Harry said jokingly._

_"Very funny, Harry. Come here," Draco said, pulling Harry a little bit closer._

_Draco kissed Harry once again, but Harry pulled away to say,"Draco, can I ask you something?"_

"Sure, anything," _Draco said, standing back from Harry a little bit to properly listen to what he had to ask._

_Harry took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts, and prepared to ask his question._

"Actually, I would prefer to do ask this somewhere else," _Harry said, glancing at Draco._

"Where do you want to go?" _Draco asked curiously._

"Godric's room," _Harry said, smiling sweetly._

_Draco lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They headed hand-in-hand to Godric's room._

_Once there, Harry opened the door, glanced at Draco, and took a steadying breath. He ushered Draco into the room and shut the door._

"Alright, we're here. What did you want to ask?" _Draco said, looking at Harry._

_Harry took another deep breath, he could feel his heart about to jump out of his chest, and got down on one knee._

_Draco couldn't believe his eyes._

_Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring box, and asked,"Dray, will you marry me?"_

_"Ohmygod, yes!" Draco said, practically jumping up and down with excitement._

_**A/N:If you guys haven't noticed, Harry defintiely wears the pants in the relationship lol. I mean come on, who doesn't think Draco acts like a girl for real anyways? Exactly lol...**_

_Draco wraps his arms around Harry in a near bone-crushing hug._

"I can't believe this! I just can't believe this! Ohmygod!"_ Draco said, still extremely excited._

_Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He had never seen Draco this happy. He was surprised that Draco had actually said yes. He definitely didn't expect Draco to be __**this**__ excited. _

_Draco suddenly got very serious all of a sudden._

_"Harry, are you sure about this?" Draco said, his eyes clouded with worry._

_"Of course I'm sure, Dray. I love you, we're soul mates, and you make me happy. What else could I possibly want?" Harry said, giving Draco an extremely serious look. _

_"I...I'm not sure I believe you. I mean come on, it's me. I treated you horribly for years on end. How could you possibly trust me enough to marry you?"_

_"Is there a reason why I shouldn't trust you?" Harry said, looking up at Draco with a questioning look._

_"Not anymore, no. Harry, I love you more than anything. I've never truly cared about someone until now. I've never felt like this before. You mean more than the world to me, Harry."_

_"Then what's the problem, Dray? Cold feet already?" Harry joked. _

_"Very funny, Harry, but no. I'm just worried that I'm not good enough for you. I don't want to hurt you, Harry," Draco said._

_"You won't," Harry promised._


	10. Chapter 10 The Spy

**A/N: I've been writing like crazy, but to me, I'm not updating fast enough lol. I wish I could write faster, but I get writer's block a LOT like you have no idea lol but I'm doin my best :)**

_From last chapter..._

_"Then what's the problem, Dray? Cold feet already?" Harry joked. _

_"Very funny, Harry, but no. I'm just worried that I'm not good enough for you. I don't want to hurt you, Harry," Draco said._

_"You won't," Harry promised._

_Harry slipped a ring on his fiance's finger and kissed his hand._

"I love you, Dray," _Harry said, still holding Draco's left hand._

"I love you more, Harry," _Draco said, grabbing Harry's other hand._

_Harry laughed and said_,"I doubt that, love."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," _Draco said, letting go of Harry's hand to walk to the other side of the room._

_Draco turned on the muggle radio that had happened to be on a little table near the window where Draco stood. The song that echoed throughout the room was Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys._

_Draco began singing along to the words._

_'I tried, to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. I pray, for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete. ******* Voices, tell me, I should carry on, but I am, swimming, in an ocean all alone. Baby, my baby, it's written on your face, you still, wonder, if we made a big mistake.'_

_Harry walked over to Draco and turned off the radio. Draco looked so sad as he sang the song that Harry just couldn't take it any longer._

_Gently laying a hand on Draco's shoulder Harry asked,"Are you alright, Dray?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind," Draco said quietly._

_Harry hugged Draco and said,"Well, do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Not yet, Harry," Draco said, clinging to Harry with all he had left._

_Draco really did have a lot on his mind. He was terrified. He was terrified that he might hurt Harry and lose him. He never wanted to lose him. He loved him more than anything._

_'I'm going to lose him. One day we're goiong to fight and he's going to leave me. Oh, I can't stand the thought of him leaving. I don't want to hurt him!' Draco thought desperately._

_"Dray, come on. Let's go to bed. You look like you need your rest," Harry said, grabbing Draco's shoulders and pulling him towards the bed._

_Draco marveled at the fact that Harry had called him by his nickname. It made him feel loved, safe, and...happy. Draco had never felt this happy in his life. _

_"But, I'm not tired," Draco said childishly._

_Letting a small smile grace his lips, Harry said,"Of course you aren't, Dray. Now, time for bed."_

_Draco pouted but complied nonetheless._

_Draco stirred for hours. He felt like he had forgotten something. Something important..._

_Draco sat up quickly and shook Harry awake,"Harry, wake up!"_

_Harry woke up, grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and said,"What's wrong, Dray?"_

_"I forgot about something."_

_"Is that all?" Harry asked glancing at Draco sleepily._

_Draco nodded. _

_"Well, what was it?" Harry asked, almost fully awake now._

_"The Room of Requirement," Draco said, trying to jog Harry's memory without giving away any of his plans._

_"Oh, right, I totally forgot. You know with the proposal and all," Harry said, looking remorseful._

_"I forgot, too. Mabye, mabye we could meet tomorrow?"_

_"No, if you want we could go right now," Harry said mischeiveously(sp?)._

_"How?" Draco asked, clearly confused._

_Harry didn't answer. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, laid his wand back on the table, walked around to the end of the bed to his trunk, and pulled out an old robe. His father had left it for him, and Dumbledore had passed it on to him after his father's death. _

_Every time he wore it, it brought back memories of himself, Hermione, and Ron all hiding under it during first and second year. They had gotten too big for that now. Harry laughed quietly as he put on the robe, consequently dissappearing._

_Draco said, frantically looking around he room,"Harry! Harry, where did you go?"_

_Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, Draco screamed like a little girl, and said,"I'm right here."_

_Harry was laughing so hard he had to lean on his knees for support. He absolutely loved the scared look on Draco's face. 'He is just too cute when he's scared' harry thought, still laughing._

_"You twit! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Draco said walking towards the middle of the room where the laughing was coming from._

_Harry, pulling the robe down a bit to expose his head, said,"I'm sorry, Dray. I didn't mean to scare you, but I must say, you look so adorable when your scared."_

_Draco, pouting, walked away from Harry to sit on the edge of the bed._

_Harry took off the robe, sat next to Draco, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders._

_"You alright, Dray?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco said, still pouting._

_Harry lifted his arm off Draco's shoulders to gently push him. Draco let a small smile grace his lips. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and said,"Will you come to the Room of Requirement with me?"_

_"That sounds good," Draco said, leaning his head on Harry's._

_Harry grabbed Draco's hand, stood up, and walked to where he had left the robe. Harry threw the robe over the both of them and walked towards the door. The two of them walked hand in hand to the Room of Requirement...completely invisible to the world...or so they thought..._

**A/N: Ohmygoodness! Who's spying on them? Is is Snape? Is it Voldemort? Or is it...Ron? Guess you'll have to wait and see...**


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Protect Me, Draco

A/N: I apologise for taking so long to write the next chapter. I'm not sure how long it's been, but it sure seems like a long time. Well, it seems as though no one seems that interested in my stories. Oh well...

From last chapter...

_Harry grabbed Draco's hand, stood up, and walked to where he had left the robe. Harry threw the robe over the both of them and walked towards the door. The two of them walked hand in hand to the Room of Requirement...completely invisible to the world...or so they thought..._

_Harry and Draco didn't notice someone hiding in the deep shadows of the vast hallway, and merely kept walking to their destination. Little did they know that this very person would be the end of them. This person would, by all means neccessary, completely destroy them. He would make sure of it._

_Harry ushered Draco inside the room with the hand that didn't contain his love's,_"What did you plan?"

"If I told you then it would just ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" _Draco said, giving Harry a 'duh idiot' look._

"Very funny, Drake. Alright, I understand, I guess," _Harry gave Draco a puppy dog face and Draco said_,"Don't give me that look, I won't give up secrets that easily." _Harry pouted_, "Fine."

_They both started laughing. They got along so easily it's hard for them to believe that they could ever be bitter enemies as they were before. But some things never change. They would prove that much._

_"Do you really think this is going to last?" Harry said, glancing at Draco._

_"I really do. Do you think we won't last?" Draco said, worried that Harry was having second thoughts about their relationship._

_"I really don't know. Anything can happen, and a lot of people are going to try their best to tear us apart, you know that'll happen. It's just a matter if time. I'm just worried, that's all," Harry said, looking all kinds of worried._

_"There's nothing to worry about. Remember what Dumbledore said? Love is what will protect you? Do you remember that? I promise to protect you with my life. No matter what, I will always be here for you," Draco said, taking Harry's hands into his own._

_"But that's not what I want, Draco. I don't want to lose another person I love because they were protecting me. I don't want to lose you. Never. I love you," Harry said, nearly in tears._

_A/N: I know this is super duper short, but I wanted to post another chapter as soon as I could. I know that my stories have been pretty boring lately, but I plan on writing some angst and some death scenes. But I'm not sure who to kill off. Any ideas? Cuz I really don't want this to be this happy and sappy love story I want everyone who reads it to cry becuase it is well written and vivid and they feel emotionally attached to my perception of these characters. _


End file.
